


Uncle Jack

by Shellyb04



Series: Voodoo Child [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyb04/pseuds/Shellyb04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River drops off a special surprise for Captain Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of oneshots of Amara Song (from my fic Help Me If You Can) and her Uncle Jack

Cardiff, Wales 1989

Captain Jack Harkness sat despondently in the current hole-in-the wall that he called home.  He had been stuck on this planet for over a hundred years now and he still had more than a decade to go before he would see his Doctor.  But at least his new job at Torchwood Three should keep him busy.  He wouldn’t be full-time, but being a part-time agent for the place should keep Torchwood One off his back and still let him keep an eye on the Doctor-hating group.  Suddenly, Jack’s ears perked up at a particularly familiar _VWORP_ ing sound.  He was up and almost out the door before realizing the sound was coming from his own apartment.  The immortal captain turned and stared as the blue box he’d been waiting for finally materialized.  He simply stood there in shock until the door opened and out walked a curly-headed woman carrying a small bundle.

“Finally almost ginger I see, Doctor.”  Jack said, practically bouncing with excitement.

“Not exactly, Captain Harkness.  I’m River Song and I have a job for you.”

“What are you doing with the TARDIS, Ms. Song?”  Jack said, his hand automatically reaching for the Webley at this side.

“I borrowed her for a minute.  She doesn’t mind.” River carefully shifted her bundle to one arm as she patted the old girl.  “It’s hell carrying a baby with a vortex manipulator.” 

Jack suddenly grew nervous.

“What job are you giving me?” He asked, trying to ignore the child.  He had never got on with babies.  His own failures at parenting proved that. 

“I need you to take care of her.”  River held the babe out to Jack.  The Captain immediately began shaking his head.

“I can’t.  It wouldn’t be a good idea.  Surely the Doctor has other people who could care for the tyke.”

“Jack, the Doctor doesn’t know about this baby…and I’m afraid it has to stay that way for a little while.”

“Why?”

“She’s our daughter, mine and his.”  River looked lovingly down at her precious cargo as Jack looked on flabbergasted.

“Yours and his…but what about Rose…?”

“Rose was a while back for him, Jack.  I promise, she’s his.” 

Jack finally reached out and took the baby.  A child of the Doctor’s, it didn’t seem possible.  And why would anyone trust him with something this precious? “

I’m sorry to drop her and go, but I’ve gotta get the TARDIS back before he knows she’s missing.  We made a wrong stop before we got here, so I need to hurry.”

“What’s her name?”  Jack asked, his ageless eyes locked onto the babe’s blue ones.

“Amara…Amara Amelia Song.”  And with those words, River Song stepped back into the TARDIS.  Jack barely noticed the box disappear as he held the little one.

“Hello, Amara.  I’m your Uncle Jack.  Welcome home.”


	2. Chapter 2

“More tea, Uncle Jack?” The ginger girl asked.

“No, not today, Princess.  I’ve got to go back to work,” Jack stood up slowly as Amara’s face contorted into a pout.

“But, Uncle Jack, I won’t see you ‘gin for a whole month.” 

Jack grinned down at the girl.  It seemed as if every day she wound him a little tighter around her finger.

“I’ll make you a deal.  Since next Saturday is a very special day, I’ll come take you to the park, if it’s okay with Mrs. King.  Will that work, your majesty?” 

The four year old child cocked her head in thought before nodding.  “Long as you bring me a good present.”

Jack barked out a laugh, “Count on it. Now, give us a kiss.”  Jack pulled the girl up and she placed a loud kiss on his cheek.  The child grinned and ran back to her room to play as Jack headed for the door.

“I can’t thank you enough for taking her in, Amanda.”

“My family owes your father and besides, she’s a sweet thing and little Charlie likes having a playmate.”

“Is it okay if I come back next week?”

“Seein’ how it’s her birthday and all, I think you better.”

“We’ll probably be gone most of the day.  I’m gonna take her to that park near Powell Estate.  It’s one of my favorites.”

Amanda made a face.  “That’s not the best part of town…”

“I know, but it’s close to a friend of mine.”  Jack smiled his most charming grin and Amanda gave in fairly easily.

Amara’s laughter trickled down the stairs and Jack smiled at the sound. 

“You know,” Amanda said, “I know that I’m not supposed to ask about her past, but…you’re not her father, right?”

“No, her father is a much more important man than me.  Now, I’ve got to be off.”  Jack threw his RAF coat on and swept out the door.  He’d saved Amanda’s father back in the Second World War. His daughter had been only too happy to help out Jack Harkness Jr when he’d needed someone trustworthy to care for Amara.  Amanda had been curious, but had eventually agreed to help the man out.  Although she’d never asked, he assumed she believed the baby to be either his or some famous politicians who couldn’t stand the scandal. 

When Jack first brought Amara to Amanda’s, he figured he’d drop in every six months or for her birthday or something.  A month later, he’d gone to the Powell estates to watch Rose Tyler for the first time.  He quickly realized how odd it looked for a grown man to be staring at young children without one of his own in the mix.  So he’d gone over to Amanda’s and took Amara out for a walk in her pram to the park nearest Rose’s home.  He began to make that visit every few months and took Amara with him.  Once Amara began walking, it was no time at all before the visits to the park stopped being about watching Rose Tyler grow up and instead playing with his little princess.  He would catch occasional glimpses of Rose and Mickey as they played with Jackie or Mickey’s grandmother, but he always stayed well away.  He was happy enough to see that he lived in a world with Rose Tyler and Amara Song.

His week in Cardiff sped by and before he knew it, he was off to see the Princess, already imagining her bright smile as she opened the gift currently tucked under his arm.  However, when he reached Amanda’s home, all thoughts of presents and birthdays flew from his head.  There were police cars all along the front of the house as well as fire trucks.  Jack pushed through the crowd that was milling about to see Amanda, her husband Lee, and son Charlie all huddled together under a blanket.  The captain immediately broke into a run, dodging the policeman who was trying to stop him.




“Where’s Amara?”  His voice had an edge of panic and his mind went blank as his eyes searched the still smoking house for any signs of the ginger child.

“She’s fine, Jack.  She just fell asleep in the middle of all this.” And sure enough, just behind Amanda lay the sleeping child.  It would figure the Doctor’s daughter could sleep in this chaos.  Jack gingerly ran a hand over her hair and turned back to Amanda.

“What happened?  You all are fine, right?”

“Yes, we’re all fine.  It was the oddest thing, there was a Christmas tree delivered.  I thought it was a surprise from Lee, but it…well, it tried to destroy the house the moment Amara came into the room. 

 _Pilot fish_ , Jack thought.  It was the only thing that made sense.  They must have caught her scent and wanted a piece of her.

“I am so sorry that you all got pushed into the middle of this.”

“Was this because of Amara?” Amanda asked. 

Jack nodded solemnly.  Amanda turned to look at her husband.

“We were afraid of that.  Jack, I’m sorry, but…we can’t—“

“You can’t keep her anymore,” Jack stated.  It made sense.  No family would want to put themselves in danger for a stranger.

“It’s not that we don’t want to, but…”

“Captain Harkness,” and this time it was Lee who spoke, “did you know this was a possibility?  That someone could come after her.”

Jack hesitated for a moment and then responded. “I knew it was a possibility someday, but I never thought they’d find her yet. Honestly.”

“Here’s the thing,” Lee led Jack away from his family, “I can’t put my family in that kind of danger.  I know that Amanda feels like she owes your family because of her dad and I’m really sorry, but,” Lee ran a hand through his hair, “she has to go.”

Jack nodded.  If it had been Lucia and Melissa, he would’ve done the same.  “I’ll take her now then.  And I’ll make sure the damages to your house are covered.”

“There’s no need, our insurance will cover the wiring problem.”  Lee gave a wink to Jack.  “That’s what the fire inspector thinks it was, old wiring.  We’d already decided to let him believe that.”

“Thanks.  I’ll…I’ll come back for her stuff…”

“We can send it. I know you’re busy at work.” Lee turned to head back to Amanda before stopping for a moment. “For what it’s worth, I really am sorry, Captain Harkness.”

“I know.”  The immortal headed back to where the sleeping Amara lay.  “Hey, Princess.”

The girl blearily opened her eyes.  “Unca Jack,” her voice slurred still half-asleep.

“Wake up, your majesty.”  He picked her up and placed her on his hip.  “How would you like to come stay with good ol’ Uncle Jack awhile?”

Amara’s eyes flew open.  “Reallly?”  She glanced toward Amanda who nodded.  “Yay, I mean. Yes, please.”

“Say goodbye to the King’s then.”

Amanda took the girl from Jack.

“Dear, you be good for Jack.  I know you are a special little girl and don’t you forget it.”  Amanda put the child on the ground.

“Bye, Missus King, Misser King, and Charlie.”  Jack took the girl by the hand as they walked back out through the scattering crowd.

“I’m not comin’ back here, am I?” The child asked sounding much too smart for a little girl.

“No, Princess, you’re not.” Jack said. 

“Where are you gonna take me now?”  They walked on in silence for a moment.  Jack knew there was no one else to trust.  He couldn’t ask another family to take that risk and besides, Amara was his to protect.  Jack swung the little girl up into his arms and smiled brightly at her.  “Now it’s just you and Uncle Jack, what do you say to an ice cream sundae for the birthday girl?” And that’s what the two did, leaving behind the still smoldering King house and heading back toward Cardiff and a whole new life.


End file.
